


别误会，他说小狗就真的是小狗

by xiaosinian



Category: Diner - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	别误会，他说小狗就真的是小狗

Fenwick坐在沙发上，双腿打开，耷拉着肩，手里紧紧地抓着皮革头套。  
这里并不热，但他还是出汗了。所以直到门把手转动的声音传来，他才慌忙地套上了头套。  
终于他把眼睛和嘴调整到了正确的开口处。这太闷了，一会儿大概会更加的不适，但能确保不会因为过于激烈的反应而掉落。来者就没有这样的担心，男人只是带了个黑色的面具，很精致，与笔挺的西装颇为匹配。也或许是因为只有精心装扮，才能让客人满意。  
“你准备好了吗？”男人问道。  
Fenwick立刻明白了为什么接待人员会向他大力推荐这个调教师。他在男人开口的一瞬间坠了下去，那是他听过的最好听的嗓音，轻轻柔柔的，像是生怕吓到了谁，但他能感受到其中隐藏的危险力量。  
“是……是的。”他又结巴了，像是个小孩子，令他自己觉得难堪。  
“我猜你犯了很多错误。”男人依然轻柔地说着，但他却觉得紧张，他无法说话，只是点了点头。  
一只手抬起了他的下巴，迫使他与对方直视。他有些遗憾被触碰的部分被头套遮掩住了，无法直接感受到那份温度。然后他看见了面具下深色的眼睛，就像男人的声音一样，帮他进入一种近乎迷幻的状态。  
“你觉得像你这样犯了错的坏孩子，可以坐在沙发上吗？”  
他摇头，迷了心窍一样，从沙发上滑下来跪在了地上。  
“很好，我想你需要时间反省一下。”  
男人拿起了茶几上的书，坐在了他刚刚坐着的位置。他低着头，盯着视线内男人的西裤和皮鞋，听着书本翻页的声音。  
他不知道过了多久，他猜只不过是几分钟，却感觉无比的漫长。他的膝盖还没开始发疼，但他讨厌这个。这很熟悉，被忽视被冷落，他每一天都在经历着，唯一的区别就是他现在正跪在地上。  
他不是来这里体验这个的。他刚才该拒绝的，做些反抗表现的像个不知悔改的孩子，来为自己换来严厉的责打。他是为那个而来的。  
他想着，移动了一下。  
“别乱动，我在注意着你呢，别为自己赢得更多的惩罚。”男人的声音从他头上传来。他正在被注视着，这个念头几乎令他战栗，他用尽全力克制颤抖，结果就是身体越发僵直。  
他不敢再动，但刚刚僵住的姿势很难受，他的脖颈开始酸疼。一只手抚上了他的后颈赤裸的皮肤，修长的手指轻轻地揉捏着，像是在逗弄猫咪。所有的紧张都消失了，他放松了下来，保持着静止，却又觉得像是整个人都被水流包裹着，随着每一次动作而飘动着。他喜欢这个，刚才令他讨厌的一切都是值得的。  
终于，男人合上了书，扔到了茶几上，站起身来抓住了他的头发，迫使他抬头后仰。他吞咽了一下，乖乖地高扬着头，露出自己的咽喉。  
抓住他的手放松了，改为摩挲着他的头皮，“你做的还不错，我想你可以自己来选惩罚工具。”男人说道，他因为夸奖而几乎露出笑容。  
“皮带，求您了。”他的眼睛盯住了男人的皮带，想象着对方将它解下来挥动的样子，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
“当然。”男人握住了他的后颈，让他伏趴在茶几上，握住他的手将他的胳膊打开，把他的手按在了茶几的边缘，压下他的手指示意他握住。当男人做这些事的时候，俯下的身体离他很近，仿佛是一道黑色丝绸一样笼罩了他。这很奇怪，这人的感觉很轻，就像是一道没有实体的鬼魅，但握住他的手又实实在在的有着炙热的温度。  
然后男人握住了他的腰，将他向后拖拽了一下，使他的上身完美地贴合着茶几，臀部更好的突出出来。他的皮带被解开了，裤子被一把拽了下去，粗暴迅速就像是一个被惹怒了的家长在对待他调皮的男孩。  
男人拿起了他的皮带，在手中拍打了两下。他的裤子缠在膝盖上，光裸着自己的屁股，然后他意识到了对方想要做什么。  
“我当然会用皮带，但是用你的。”男人轻笑了一声。  
皮革划破空气的声音响起，紧接着炸裂在他的右臀，清脆的噼啪声伴随着他催不及防的短促尖叫。男人的抽打和他的嗓音截然不同，又快又狠，不带情色的痕迹，这很好，这是他想要的。他平复呼吸，开口说道：“谢谢你，先生。”  
他没被这么要求，但他还是说了出来。因为他带着头套，不用再伪装成一个浑浑噩噩的傻小子。他的父亲和哥哥是对的，他就该被好好教训，他想自己一直都渴望这么被对待。  
但他宁愿花钱雇人来打他，也不愿听他们的教训，他不知道这是为什么。  
或许他们再一次说对了，他是个不知感恩的混蛋。  
他没时间再去想了，有力的皮带夺去了他全部的注意。这其实很疼，他不喜欢，但他不怕疼，他坚持表示着感谢，手指紧紧握着茶几的边缘来抵抗疼痛。  
不知道过了多久，他的泪水流了出来，将头套弄得湿湿的，很不舒服。他的臀肉随着抽打不自觉的抽搐颤抖着，他知道他快到极限了，他想出声喊停，但他不敢，他就该被这样惩罚。他有点害怕了，疼痛开始变得无法忍受，终于在又一次表示感谢后，他小小的抽噎了一声。  
男人凑近查看了一下，他上身瘫软着，无声无息地哭着。然后，他的手被握着拉开了。“你做的很好，你很勇敢，没事了。”男人轻声说着，默许他反手紧握住对方胳膊的行为，安抚他直到他恢复理智。  
“去墙角跪着，不要提上裤子。”男人再次命令道。  
“还没结束？”他不喜欢被晾在那里，他想再多享受一下被安抚的感觉。  
“听话，我喜欢你的小屁股，很可爱。”男人笑了。  
于是他听从了。他跪在墙角，男人扯开领口给自己倒了一杯，但视线一直落在他身上。好的调教师总能明白客人的需要，男人已经知道他需要这个，被注视的感觉。  
终于，他听到嘀的一声，时间到了。他回到了现实，打算起身，但跪了太久腿有点麻了，男人过来扶了他一把，把手里的皮带递给了他。想起刚才的事，他有点脸红，好在头套遮着没有人能看见。衣料触碰到屁股让他嘶了一声，男人把一瓶药放在了他的手上。  
“回去涂一涂。你刚才没有喊停，但我觉得这是第一次，你该到极限了，就停了下来，”男人说着，递给他评价表，上面有着调教师的代号，一个简单的B，“别因为这个给差评。”  
“你的好评是不是都是这样贿赂出来的，”他笑了，“我在开玩笑。刚才我有点紧张，没能及时喊停。”  
“看得出来。你还是个孩子，我没猜错吧。”  
别暴露真实年龄，人们会觉得你是个疯疯癫癫的幼稚鬼。但他控制不住，男人的领口已经开了，露出里面一截皮肤，他几乎想去碰一碰。  
他点了头，把表递了回去。B看了一眼，抬头对他露出个笑容，他看不到脸，但他就是知道对方笑了。  
“那再见了，Fen。”

 

Fenwick的哥哥曾经说过，他是个被惯坏了的富家子弟，没了家世什么都不是的那种坏榜样。  
其实这话没说错，他跪在B的身旁，帮男人擦着皮鞋。这已经是他今天第三项工作了，鉴于前两项为他攒下了不少惩罚，他还是希望这一件能顺利完成。他是来被抽打的，但B的力道让他印象深刻，他不想像上次一样快两个星期坐不了椅子。  
他先是把B的衬衫熨的一团糟，当然他不会有什么愧疚感，一个调教游戏而已，他相信那些衬衫都是俱乐部送过来的。不知道为什么他有种感觉，现实生活中的B可不会是那种总是衣着笔挺有些轻微强迫症的类型。男人今天就没有穿西装，只是一件很简单的黑衬衫外面套了件长大衣。  
B没对他发脾气，那没有必要，他的语调几乎没有什么变化，还是那种轻轻柔柔的声音，告诉他去做饭，调笑他是个被宠坏了的小少爷。但他依然觉得挫败，他不想被一次次提醒他是个没有用处的人。  
他跪在餐桌下面，听见男人问他：“你觉得你的午餐做的怎么样？”  
他想了一想，如实回答：“还算可以。”  
B发出一声轻笑，叉起一块牛肉喂给了他，在他咀嚼时把手指插进了他的头发轻轻抚摸。他被喂着吃完了午餐，B才开口：“你对食物没有什么要求是吧。”  
他想说是的，他就是这么给自己做饭的，但他没说话。  
他的父亲和兄长总是对的，他什么都做得很糟糕，家族的耻辱。  
他一边胡思乱想一边擦完了鞋，这当然无法令对方满意，男人声音里有点无奈：“你是不是把鞋油弄到了我的袜子上。”  
他保持沉默，等待着对他的惩罚。B打量了他一会儿，说道：“我总能找些你能做的事的。你是想给我揉揉肩还是做我的脚凳？”  
他想选前者，他想触碰对方，这对他来说几乎成了一种奇怪的嗜好，他总是想确认这个人是真实存在的。但他知道自己做不好，这几乎令他有一些难过。  
于是他趴了下去，男人的腿搭在了他的背上。这很屈辱，也很累人，但这是他应得的，因为他没法做得更好来赢得奖励。  
在接近一个小时后，他终于忍不住移动了一下，一本书大力地拍到了他的屁股上。他咬住牙恢复了姿势，等待着接下来的责打。但B把腿拿开了，他想他是不是又搞砸了。  
“以像你这样笨手笨脚的小家伙来说，很不错了。”B说着，让他站起来，活动一下身体，之后便趴到沙发上，用靠垫垫在腹部支撑着臀部高高翘起，清算今天的总账。  
这一次用的是板子，木板击打肉体的声音一刻不停的回荡在房间里，但男人不高的声音依然能传到他的耳朵里，就像无孔不入的风一样。  
“你很不喜欢学习，是吗？”  
没错，他从大学辍学了，他就是不想让家里的那些老东西满意。  
“别的事情你也做不好，你还会做些什么，给人当人体家具吗？”  
他该回学校的，读个商科，然后进家族企业，人人都会羡慕他的。  
他父亲和哥哥也能四处炫耀在他们的谆谆教诲下，一个不成器的孩子改邪归正的故事了。  
那画面令他觉得恶心。  
他做出了反抗：“我能答出益智游戏里所有的题目。”  
木板停下了，男人有些惊讶，这和事先约好的不一样。  
很快他就又挨了一下：“你这是在和我作对？”  
“我没说谎。”他说道，他想这大概会为他赢来更多的板子。  
“那让我们来试试。”男人做出了决定。  
这和他们说好的不一样，这次轮到他想这个问题了。  
“如果一个人颧弓上有明显的挫伤，那么他还会有什么？”  
他迟疑了，不是因为不知道答案，而是他不知道有些能还能像B一样把这种问题依然念出情话的感觉。  
于是他又多挨了一下：“别走神，Fen。”  
“黑眼圈。”  
“有一位哲学家说过，绝大多数人在……”  
“梭罗。”  
“美国邮政的口号，无论雪雨酷暑，亦或深沉的黑夜……这句话是哪位古典作家写的？”  
“希罗多德。”  
“……我不敢相信这个。”男人轻声说着。没人相信这个，他们都觉得他不过是个不学无术的蠢货。  
他该答错的，好有机会继续被惩罚。  
“你该得到奖励，我本来打算再给你二十板子的。”  
“不要……”他想请求不要停止，但男人打断了他：“趴到我腿上来，我会用手完成。”  
他傻愣愣地听从了指令，当对方的手掌落下来的时候他才意识到他真的得到这个了，这很好，被触碰的感觉。  
在惩罚结束后他被允许多趴了一会儿，B的手指在他的脊背上游走：“回去学一学怎么做家务，你那么聪明，能做好这个的。如果下次你还是擦不好我的鞋，我会要求你舔干净。”

“你有没有去参加过益智游戏？”在结束后，B问他。他摇了摇头。  
“为什么？你很厉害。”  
“他们讨厌这种节目，我父亲还有我哥哥，每次我看的时候他们都会命令我换台，‘看点新闻’或者‘去读点书，别看这些没有用的东西’……我读过很多书，只是不是他们要求的那种。”  
“我喜欢那个节目，只不过几乎都不会，”男人说道，“Fen，你真的很棒。”  
他耸了耸肩，没说什么。他不管男人的话是不是真心的，他只是在想，男人叫他名字的声音特别的好听。  
他走出俱乐部，手里拿着今天开始前填写的要求，他希望被贬低，让他觉得自己一无是处。他想有个理由回学校继续读书。  
然后他把纸撕掉了，他不要回去，他讨厌家里的老东西们取得胜利的样子。

 

Fenwick在警局里思考，如果他打电话让B来保释他会怎么样。  
但他最终也没敢，他可没勇气赌这个，他喜欢俱乐部的游戏，不想把它搞砸。  
于是他在警局里过了夜，和他一起打架的同伴，还有他们打架的对象都已经被家人保释出去了，但他父亲说要明早才能来。  
“讨人厌的小混蛋，你爸爸都不愿来见你呢。”被他打了一拳的小子走了出去，隔着栏杆嘲笑着。  
然后他想起，今天是他预约的日子来着。  
这可比在警局过夜要糟糕多了。  
第二天早上，他哥哥在上班路上顺便把他弄了出来，扔在警局门口就离开了。他去俱乐部门口转了一圈，还没有开门，于是转身拐进了小巷里的台球厅，在里面呆了一上午，午餐时出来进了间酒吧，一直呆到了晚上。  
他到俱乐部时B还有客人，他带着醉意等着。当然了，他不会是唯一的客人，所以即使昨晚打电话B也不可能来的。  
“昨晚出什么事了？”男人快步走进来，问道。  
他正在晃动着墙上的一幅画，转身的时候手指刮弄了一下，画掉在了地上。  
“挂回去。”B对他说。  
有什么在他心中搅动，“不。”他回答。  
B盯着他看了会儿，向他迈了一步，他跑到了另一个画框下，取了下来做出要扔出去的示意。  
“把东西放下。”  
他扔给了对方，B赶紧上前一步接住了。趁这个机会他跑到了另一个柜子旁，上面放了一些装饰品。  
“你怎么了，Fen？”  
他耸耸肩：“就是觉得很好玩。”他说着把一个东西扫到了地上。  
B向他跑了过来，他冲向另一个柜子，在他马上就能到达时B从背后抱住了他，手抓着他的胳膊：“你要是再敢扔一个，我今天就打烂你的屁股。”  
他停了下来，B松开了手，凑近闻了一下，头发滑过他带着的蠢透了的头套，否则他的皮肤能感受到男人的呼吸的。  
“你喝酒了？”B问道，没打算让他回答，拉着他进了浴室，脱下了他的衣服，也脱光了自己的上衣，按着他让他上半身探到喷头下面，试了试水温开始冲他的头发。  
“你得清醒一下。”B说着，一只手拿着喷头，另一只手遮着他的额头避免水流直接流到他的脸上呛到他。他觉得自己像是一只被洗澡的狗。  
之后他又被拉出去，趴在了一张床上，双手被绑在床头，裤子再次被脱下来。  
这一次B用上了自己的皮带。  
“你知道你该为这件事付出代价。”B对他说。  
他用自己还没完全清醒的头脑想象了一下现在是他的家人在对他做这些事，在B的皮带抽下来之前他就宣告失败了。那是在任何一个世界都不可能存在的事。  
于是他换了另外一个幻想，B正在惩罚他，因为他和别人打架，把自己搞进了警局。这容易太多了，他甚至都能想象出男人去保释他直接把他拉到车里带回家的画面了。  
当然，那个黑色的面具确实比较格格不入。  
所以这个幻想也是毫无用处，无论在这里发生什么，当时间一到，一切就都回到了原点，他还是找不到可以立刻来把他带离麻烦的人。  
然后他抽泣了起来。他哭得很安静，泪水止不住地向下流。当B发现的时候，惩罚已经到了尾声了。  
B解开了他的手，坐在了床上，让他的头枕在了自己腿上。“你还好吗？”B柔声问他，手指把玩着他的头发。他哭得更厉害了，泪水呛进嘴里，让他咳嗽了起来。  
马上就要结束了，他又要离开了，而B明天又会有别的客人，又会和别人用同样轻柔的语气说话。这不公平，泪水已经流了满脸，他已经哭得抽噎，B起身不知道去拿些什么。他太难受了，一把摘下了头罩，让自己呼吸顺畅一点。他不在意暴露身份，没什么更糟糕的事会发生了。  
当B回来的时候，才进门就看到了他手里的皮革头罩。“Fen，你不能……”时间到的嘀嘀声打断了B，Fen听到男人叹了口气，然后走了过来，一只手递给他一杯水，另一只手给了他一块手帕，手里还掐着那个熟悉的黑色面具。  
他抬头看过去，一时间忘记了哭。就和B的声音一样，他发誓B是他见过的最迷人的男人。他的眼睛很深，脸上挂着笑意，勾起的嘴有一种让人想要亲吻的肉欲，呈现出甜美又危险的性感。  
“你和我想的一样，很可爱。”男人开口，伸出手帮他擦掉了一滴挂在脸颊上的眼泪。  
他用手帕胡乱地擦了擦脸，坐起了身，B把衣服给了他，坐在了他的身边，在他穿衣服的时候说道：“已经很晚了，我想我们可以去吃点东西。”  
他紧闭着嘴唇，点了点头，没了头套的遮掩，他觉得紧张。  
“你的真名叫什么？”B问他。  
“Fenwick，”他回答，觉得自己变成了被大人们问这种问题的小孩子，他又小声问了句，“你呢？”  
男人凑近，帮他整了整衣领，同时回答道：“Boogie。”

“这符合你们的职业道德吗，私下里和客人交往之类的。”他和Boogie坐在一个小餐馆里，等着食物上来，他问道。  
“没有什么明确的不允许，只是为了避免尴尬。你会觉得尴尬吗？”  
他摇头，他当然不会，以后他的幻想中管教他的那个人都会有了具体的模样。  
“你不会吗？”他问，不知道对方是怎么想的，他觉得调教师们也理所当然会喜欢好看的客人，毕竟他们有时要进行挑逗，但他可不算是那个类型。  
“你哭的样子很可爱，让我觉得在教训自家弟弟，这不会让我觉得出戏。”  
“但即使你出戏也不会表现出来，你是专业的。”他说，他又想起了Boogie可能拥有的其他客人，他讨厌这种专业性。  
“不算是，我只是需要钱，有人告诉我我能做好这个,”Boogie笑了，“如果我像你那么聪明就好了，我会去参加益智游戏，那可是很大一笔奖金。但你知道吗，我特别讨厌读书，我刚到俱乐部有人告诉我要在游戏中有时要假装读书时，我问他，嗨，能不能让我用花花公子来代替？”  
他想象了一下那个画面，忍不住笑了：“我以后再也没办法看你做那个了。”  
“也不需要了，我们过了那个阶段了……你笑起来像个小孩子，我真怀疑俱乐部是违背规定接待了未成年的客人。”  
他喜欢和Boogie聊天，男人的声音还是那个样子，但却鲜活了很多。于是他们的游戏不再只是虚构的故事。

他跪在地上，“噼啪”一声巨响，皮带抽到了他身边的地板上，他打了一个哆嗦。  
“你做错什么了，Fen？”Boogie拎着皮带在他身边游走，轻声问道。  
“我……我不该开快车，那很危险。”他低头认错。  
“你该被惩罚，我会让你记住这一点。屁股抬起来。”  
他的上半身趴在了地面上，臀部高高翘起接受着鞭打，随着皮带的每一次落下表示着感谢：“谢谢你，Boogie。”  
Boogie，Boogie，他念着男人的名字，发现自己勃起了。

Fenwick扒弄着手背上的伤口，又有血渗了出来，但他没什么感觉，疼久了就麻木了。  
Boogie制止了他又一次触碰伤口的行为，给他包扎了起来。

他今天没必要来的，他昨天刚被教训了一顿。  
他哥哥发现了他跑来俱乐部的行为，告诉了他父亲。他们威胁着要停掉他的基金，警告他不准再来，给家族丢脸。他说他不觉得这种行为比他父亲和手底的女秘书乱搞更丢人，他父亲发怒了。他从没想到那个臃肿的身体能动的那么快，扑过来的样子几乎可以说是敏捷，他现在想起来还是想发笑。  
他被抓着扇了好几个耳光，最后一下时对方松开了手，他摔倒在了地上，头撞上了墙。他耳朵嗡嗡的没听清他父亲说了什么，之后他哥哥就把他拖进了地下室，门锁了起来。  
他在地下室独自呆了一天多，砸碎窗户爬了出来，手被玻璃划出了一道口子。他和Boogie有预约，他得过来。  
如果他们真的像所说的那样停掉经济支持，他很快就看不到Boogie了，他不想浪费时间。  
他坚持让Boogie像往常一样打他。Boogie考虑了一会儿，让他趴在了腿上，手掌一次次拍在他的臀部。  
他喜欢这个。但他不喜欢那个，他不喜欢那两个混蛋对他做的事。  
他们打完他连饭都不记得给他送，他饿了一天多，现在看东西都开始重影了。他趴在Boogie腿上昏了过去。

他梦见他父亲向他扑过来，惊醒过来，猛地起身，差点掀翻了放在被子上的餐盘。  
Boogie赶紧扶住了盘子，轻轻按着他让他重新躺了下来。他发现自己在一间小公寓里，天已经黑了。  
他被包成粽子的手让他想起发生了什么。Boogie用勺子舀了口粥，喂他吃了下去。  
“你昏过去了，我猜是饿的。我想比起医院你会更喜欢这里。”男人柔声说，喂他吃着东西。  
“你把我带回家了？”  
“我今天没别的客人了。”  
最初的几口让他觉得有些恶心，然后他找回了味觉。“我知道你为什么觉得我对食物没什么要求了。你自己做的？”  
“这可不是我最好的手艺。”Boogie对他微笑，看他已经吃完了，把餐盘拿了下去。  
“你别走。”他拉住了Boogie，小声说着，几乎带了点撒娇耍赖的语调。男人揉搓着他的头发，在他身边躺了下来，把他有点冰凉的手放进了被子里。  
他得寸进尺了起来，轻轻地吻了Boogie的唇。  
Boogie回吻了他，这男人或许真的有着魔力，炽热温暖的感觉瞬间点燃了他。  
“像小狗一样。”Boogie轻声笑着，就像羽毛一样撩拨着他。  
他真的像小狗一样轻哼扭动着贴近了对方，他感受到了Boogie的勃起。他差点忘了自己受伤的手，就想摸过去，被Boogie一把握住了手腕，跨坐在他身上，把他受伤的手按在了在枕头边。  
“小心你这只手。”Boogie说着，脱掉了自己的套头毛衫，赤裸着上身俯下来接着和他接吻。Boogie是完美的，他拦着男人的后背想着，Boogie美得就像一场梦。  
他觉得很热，整个卧室都被情欲升温。Boogie的阴茎在他体内，身体与他紧紧贴合着。他看着Boogie深色的眼睛，陷了进去，就好像这世界上只剩下了这场性爱，连空气都不见了。Boogie的一切占据着他的脑海，汗水，皮肤，还有喘息。  
在高潮到来的那刻，他几乎不堪负荷，发出窒息般的哭叫。

就像过了一个世纪，他才回到现实。  
他记得Boogie是不提供性爱服务的，他不知道以后可不可以为他破例。然后他想起可能没有以后了。但Boogie说过他很可爱，他想问他们可不可以私下里把游戏进行下去，如果Boogie喜欢的话。  
“我马上要离开俱乐部了，”Boogie先他一步开口，“我不再需要钱了。我对施虐也没什么特别的癖好。”  
他把问题都咽了回去。他知道这就是结束了，Boogie要去过正常生活了，而他不行。  
“嗯我会换个人的，”他说道，“这段时间谢谢你了。”

 

当Boogie开着那辆没了窗玻璃的车到警局把他从里面保释出来时，他看到了费了好大力才追到他的警察一副窝火的神情。  
他乖乖的坐进了车里，Boogie发动了车，冷风灌了进来，两个人都缩了缩脖子。  
“你会打我吗？”他问道。  
“我会开到郊外，活埋了你。但是不，我不会打你。”Boogie说道。  
他笑了起来：“别这样Boogie，我可是砸碎了你的车玻璃，还是说你更想我把后面的也砸掉？”  
“为什么要那么做？”  
“那很好玩。”他耸了耸肩。  
Boogie瞥了他一眼，没有接话。  
他缠上了Boogie，在Boogie公寓旁晃悠，去Boogie吃饭的餐馆，从没了玻璃的窗户爬进车里，等着Boogie早上来开车时把他一起拉走。  
但Boogie就是不对他动手。他父亲没停掉他的钱，他也去过一两次俱乐部，但那不一样，他不想要那里的任何人，他只想要Boogie。  
他以为总有一天Boogie会忍无可忍把他拉回家，用皮带抽到他哭着求饶，他都记下了自己这段时间犯了多少错，他到时会一条条数出来请求原谅。  
终于Boogie把他叫道了楼上，把他绑在了床上，他等待着惩罚，但有人进来开始往外搬家具。他看着卧室一点点被搬空，最后只剩下绑着他的床。Boogie走了进来，弯下腰笑着看他，眼睛里有嘲弄的神情。  
“我要搬走了，Fen，你有什么要说的吗？”  
他瞪大了眼睛：“搬去哪里？”  
“当然不会让你知道。”Boogie的声音轻轻柔柔的，又像是黑夜中的鬼魅一样了。  
他挣扎了起来，但没有用，Boogie转身离开了，只留下空荡荡的屋子，就好像从来没有出现过。  
“Boogie，我错了，Boogie，你不能这样，求你了……”他反复地叫喊着，但除了左邻右舍抗议的吼声没有人回答他。他嗓子哑了，呜呜咽咽地哭了起来。他又搞砸了，他失去Boogie了，他总是搞砸一切事情。  
他哭了很久，差点哭昏过去，一直到夜幕降临，他疲惫地躺在黑暗里，还在不停地抽噎。灯亮了，他闭上了红肿的眼睛，有人摸了摸他哭花的脸，轻笑了一声：“真狼狈，像被丢掉的小狗一样。”  
他再次挣扎起来，嗓音嘶哑：“别走，Boogie，别走……”  
“我是回来拿东西的。”男人说。  
绝望吞噬了他。他用最后的力气做出了努力：“Boogie，你怎么打我都可以，别这么消失，求你了，求你了，先生……”  
“但你喜欢挨打。”  
他咬了咬嘴唇，说出了实话：“我不喜欢，我只是喜欢挨打后被抚慰的感觉，你可以……你可以不给我那个，只是打我就好，你就把我扔在那里就好……我讨厌……我害怕被忽视，你可以不理我，把我关进地下室不和我说话……你可以……”  
“那我和你父亲又有什么区别？”Boogie打断了他。  
他愣住了，半晌他说：“你……你有一点喜欢我？你是有那么一点喜欢我吧……Boogie？”  
Boogie沉默了很长时间，终于在他紧张到极点时开了口：“如果我说是，你会为我做些什么？”  
他松了一口气：“什么都行，那就够了，Boogie，什么都行。”  
“不会有什么挨打后的抚慰。”  
他点头，这没什么的，他只要能看见Boogie。  
“因为我不需要先打你一顿才能抚慰你。”  
他没明白，Boogie已经坐在了他身边，俯下身来：“我每一天都会想这么做，”Boogie吻了吻他，“不是有一点喜欢，是很喜欢，见你第一眼就喜欢，你坐在那，耷拉着肩膀，就像个小男孩。”  
第一次有人说喜欢他，就像是一块缺失的拼图，拼齐了他残缺的那部分感情认知。  
他也喜欢Boogie，比那还要再深一点，他爱Boogie。  
他想和Boogie在一起，他想被爱着，也付出爱。  
“但你说你要搬走，你说只是回来取东西。”但首先，他还是要多享受一会儿被宠爱的感觉。他红着眼睛抱怨着。  
“我得回来取我的小狗。“Boogie解开了他，说道。  
这太腻人了，他本来想说，但他想他得适应这个，这种肉麻的情话。  
然后他看见Boogie去客厅抱起了一只小奶狗，看着狗的神情温柔得不比看着人差多少。

end


End file.
